Special Delivery
by Vodka21
Summary: Ichigo meets an interesting young lady one day during his daily mail route. This is a Three-shot story.
1. Just Another Day

**Author's Notes: I wanted to write a cute Ichihime fic. Because my other Ichihime stories aren't exactly fluffy. I hope you like this story, it's a AU. This idea came to me a few days ago. I know the title's a bit cheesy. It's rated T for now. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

#

#

#

The alarm went off around six o'clock. But, the strawberry blonde didn't climb out of bed until 6:15 am. He yawned and stretched out his body before going to the bathroom. Ichigo just started getting used to waking up at the crack of dawn. He was glad to finally have a steady job as a full time mail carrier. Ichigo's only started a month and a half ago. Anything to get him out of that mad house with his insane dad and annoying sisters.

He was already twenty years old. It was time for him to be out on his own. The orange haired guy didn't mind working at the post office if you didn't mind creepy ass houses, dumb dogs, shady neighborhoods and walking a thousand miles up hills everyday. The pay wasn't bad either.

Ichigo left his new apartment around 6:47 am. He arrived to work twenty minutes later. Some co workers greeted him as he clocked in before walking to his station. He needed to arrange mail for his route. This part of the job wasn't so bad. It took almost three hours for him to finish though.

"Everyone seems to finish quickly. Maybe because they've been here for years. I wonder how often my route will change." Kurosaki thought to himself.

It was almost ready for him to head out. All he needed was some more rubber bands. So, he decided to look around.

"Hey Ishida. Do you have any rubber bands?"

"No. Why would I have them? You need to look around some more. There should be some back in the _slave _station." He emphasized with slight sarcasm.

The mailman didn't like his choice of words one bit. "You cocky ass mail clerk. I'm not a damned slave, none of us are." The blonde scowled in irritation.

"Whatever. All you guys do is deliver mail for many hours in unforgivable weather. Only an idiot would take that job or someone who can't find another job." Uryu said with an uninterested manor.

A mischievous smirk graced his face at a realization. "Oh really? What makes you any better from us? It's not like you get paid more for sitting on your ass all day. We receive more money by _actually_ working."

"Don't push your luck, Kurosaki."

He walked off without a peep. The man finally found what he was looking for. Ichigo gathered all the mail and loaded it in his truck. It felt good to get some fresh air. The day was a little chilly but mostly sunny. Then he remembered the first house he had to deliver to.

"_That damned dog better not be out today." _He frowned as he pulled up in front of the house.

The mailman was relived that the dog didn't come out. At least that's what he thought until he heard the dog bark. It was a full grown Damnation standing behind him, right after dropping the mail in the box. Kurosaki pulled out some mace and sprayed the dog with it. The poor animal ran away crying.

"That'll teach you to leave me the hell alone you freaking mutt." He half yelled. It was time to continue his route. Most of the other homes wasn't so bad. Their were still some dogs stupid enough to initiate an attack at him.

The next house seemed nice. A white picket fence with forest green grass and a red rose bush in front of a white single story house. But, something was different about today. A red haired lady was watering the grass. He never saw her before. Maybe she stayed home today.

She waved at him when he entered the yard. "Hi. You must be the new mail man." Orihime turned off the water hose to greet him.

"Um, yeah. Are you Miss Inoue?" The blonde never expected her to speak to him. Most of the other people didn't.

"Yes."

Ichigo handed over her mail for today. He turned around to leave.

"Thanks a lot sir. What's your name?" The red head asked genuinely. It's not everyday that she meets a person with similar hair color. The man also seemed like a nice person. It wouldn't hurt to be friendly.

Ichigo turned around to face her. "I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-Kun. Would you like a glass of water or some tea?" Inoue offered politely.

"No thanks." He replied.

"Maybe some other time." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Sure." Ichigo waved at the kind lady. He couldn't help but smile a bit. She was like a breath of fresh air. Not many people would invite you into their home the first you meet them.

"_She's way too trusting. I could've been a murderer, thief or even a rapist."_ The man groaned at the thought. A sweet lady like that needs to be more careful. It'll break his heart if something bad happened.

"Why do I even care? It's not like I know her."

He stopped by a local diner in the neighborhood. Not far from the post office. Even on his lunch break he thought of Miss Inoue. Ichigo didn't know why he couldn't get her out of his head. The blonde never met anyone like her. Her hair was only a few shades darker than his.

"Are you ready to order?" The raven haired waitress asked.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries and a coke."

She was irritated by him. He acted like he didn't know her. "Hey. Don't act like you don't know me, jerk.

"Shut up, midget." He retorted.

"You're so rude. Learn some manners." She wrote down the order with scowl on her face.

"I don't have time for your damned lecture, Rukia." The blue eyed lady's an old friend of his. They met in high school. She's two years older than him.

Kuchiki walked away without a word. Ichigo stared out the window before taking a look at his watch. It didn't take long for his food to be ready. He only waited ten minutes.

"Only three more hours and I'm off for today."

The orange haired guy took his time eating lunch. The rest of the day wasn't so bad. He headed home after clocking out. His boss asked if he'd be willing to do overtime. Ichigo politely declined. He was ready to go home and rest.

**3:31 pm.**

He dropped his keys on the kitchen counter once he made it into his apartment. Kurosaki took off his uniform before taking a shower then a nap. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Most days ended like this for him. Always worn out from a long days work.

#

#

#

**Author's Notes: Let me know what you think. Don't you think it's amusing picturing Ichigo as a mail man? It is to me. LOL! I know a little about mail carriers since my mom used to be one. Sometimes she would take me to work with her. I'd see the whole process. Even when she delivered mail. And, yes mail carriers get paid more than the clerks. They seem like they might've been a bit cocky. I can be wrong.**


	2. May I Help You?

It's been one month since he first met Inoue. She was an extremely kind woman who seemed a bit naïve. Every time he saw her outside doing yard work or sitting on the front porch. They'd have small talk. But, the strawberry blonde didn't mind.

"Hey, Kurosaki-Kun. How are you today?" She smiled brightly at him.

Ichigo smiled slightly before answering her. "Not too bad until a damn dog bit me while delivering mail." His smile turned to a frown once he remembered the incident.

The gentle lady gasped. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little but, there's nothing to worry about." He handed over some of her mail.

"I can treat your wound."

"No thanks." Ichigo said stubbornly.

"Let me help."

"Alright, if you say so."

She motioned him to come inside and sit on her couch when she went in her room to get her first aid kit. Her house reminded him of an old country home. Her furniture was very quaint including the table set in her open concept kitchen. There were also a few Christmas decorations. Orihime came back quickly with the kit. She placed some of the things on the coffee table and sat beside her new friend. "Where exactly did the dog bite you?"

"My arm."

The red head examined the bite, it wasn't so deep. It looked like a little dog bit him because the teeth marks were small. "Was it a tiny dog that bite you?" She asked seriously. She was glad his injury was minor.

"Yes it was a Chihuahua." The man felt somewhat embarrassed that he allowed a small dog to bite him. Maybe he should've paid more attention. That dog always barked at him. He could tell that stupid ass dog didn't like him. Ichigo was never bitten by him until today. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize she was finished.

"All done." Orihime stated proudly.

Kurosaki stared down at his lightly bandaged arm before refocusing his attention to her. "Thanks." He gazed at the woman for a moment. _"She's beautiful and helpful." _The brown eyed man blushed at the thought.

"You're welcome."

"How did you know what to do?"

"My mom used to be a nurse. She taught me a few things." She held her head down. You could see the sadness radiating of her.

"So, are you a nurse too?"

"No, I own a bakery though it's called Honey Pie."

"That's great but, why are you sad? Do you still talk to your mom?" Kurosaki became nervous. Maybe something bad happened.

"No, my mom's dead. She died a few years ago." Orihime let the tears fall from her face.

"Sorry to hear that. How did she die?" Ichigo asked curiously. He felt sadness after she answered him.

"Brain cancer."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"My dad and brother are dead too. My dad and brother was killed in a car accident a year after my mom died. I only know of one family member. My long lost aunt lives far away so I don't see her much." All those memories together made it unbearable for the kind lady.

"_Damn it, every time I say something it makes her cry more. No one deserves all the pain she endured. And, I thought it was bad when my mother died. That itself was painful enough."_ He said to himself. He wasn't sure of what he should do. Ichigo's not exactly the emotional type. He hated seeing people cry especially women. The next thing the blonde did surprised even him. Kurosaki wrapped his arms around her small frame. Orihime was shocked but, accepted the hug. "It's okay to cry. Me and my family felt the same way when my mother died. But, you've been through much worse. But, don't let it get you down." Something about holding Orihime felt right to him, like it was meant to be. She secretly felt the same way but tried to ignore it. She wiped the tears from her eyes once he released her.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm being a crybaby right now." The gray eyed woman apologized.

"It's not a problem."

Her eyes focused on his. Her heart raced when his face moved closer to hers. Now their faces were only a few inches apart. Then his phone rung. Who could possibly be calling him now? He cursed whoever interrupted him.

"Are you going to answer that?" She was a little disappointed that his phone rung. But, relieved at the same time. Both of their cheeks were tinted pink from the almost kiss.

"Hell no, I'm still on my route. They should know not to call me at this time." Ichigo explained in a irritable tone.

"Kurosaki-Kun, you should answer it. What if it was an emergency?"

"Don't worry it's not. I'll be heading out now." He stood up from his seat.

"Would you like a turkey sandwich? I was about to make one."

"No, I . . . Why not?" He changed his mind and sat back down.

"What do you want on your sandwich?"

"Um. Some swiss cheese and avocado. Did you just make a turkey? It smells good in here?"

"Yep, it's turkey breast. I started before you arrived. I saw this on the cooking channel."

"Isn't it a bit extreme to cook a turkey just to make a sandwich with it? You can just buy it a the grocery store already cooked in a package."

"Nope. This is a lot more fun. You can go wash your hands, the turkey is ready. Your sandwich will be done soon." She commanded already slicing some of the meat.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Over to your left down the hall."

His plate was placed on the table once he returned. "That was fast." He commented.

"Would you like some lemonade?"

"Sure." He smiled brightly at Orihime. "Thanks again Inoue."

"No thanks needed Kurosaki-Kun." Once she was done she sat across from him at the table.

"This is good. What did you put on your sandwich?"

"Red bean paste. You should try it sometime."

"No . . . thanks." The man paused in between his answer.

The two adults talked while eating the rest of there lunch. It was nice having someone to eat with instead of eating alone. That was another thing they have in common. He asked for a refill of lemonade before leaving her house.

"That was a good lunch." He got into his truck. Ichigo remembered that one of his idiot friends called him during his work hours. The man looked through his cell phone and called them back.

"Hello. A soft voice answered.

"Why the hell did you call me while I'm still on my route? I have a job you know." The irritation was evident in his tone.

"Shut up you idiot. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to our Christmas party next week?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really into parties."

"It's not like you'll have anything else to do. You're not exactly a socialite."

"I don't think I can make it?" He wished she would let it go already.

"Your family will be there."

"Well, that's definitely a no with my insane father."

"Can you please come? You need a break and we're worried about you. You're always alone." The brunette stated sadly.

"Alright, I'll come."

"Are you bringing anyone to the party?" She replied.

"No. Why did you ask?" Ichigo grimaced a bit unsure about his friend's intentions.

"No reason."

"She's trying to set you up on a with one of her co-workers. Another person shouted out.

"Shut your pie hole Renji. You're going to ruin my plans."

"Is Renji telling the truth? Please don't set me up with anyone Rukia. I'm fine on my own." He complained.

"Damn it, Ichigo you don't have to marry her. I'll just introduce you two."

"Okay. What day is the party?"

"5pm on Christmas day."

"See you than, bye."

"Bye."

He hung up his phone and started up the truck." The man stared at Orihime's house one last time before leaving.

Maybe there was someone he wanted to invite to the party.

#

#

#

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this story. I had a minor case of writer's block with this fic. I also decided to make this a three-shot story. I'd like to thank: Chilled Chaos, FireCat and SnowWhite, Renee Tanaka and Magdalena88 for your reviews and everyone else who read, followed and faved this story. Check out my new fanfic titled Self Indulgence. **

**Chilled Chaos: I'll try to update faster. **

**FireCat and SnowWhite: Thanks. **

**Renee Tanaka: I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter. I tried to keep them in character.**

**Magdalena88: They are the same age in this story. Their ages are only different in one of my fics. **


	3. This Christmas

**One week later**

Ichigo was really nervous today. Not because it was Christmas but because he asked Miss Inoue to come to the party two days ago. He wasn't sure if she'd accept his offer or not. But, she accepted the invitation with no hesitation. The party would start in a hour.

He spent the first half of his day with his dad and twin sisters. It was just like any other holiday they spent together. Except for going to a party which Ichigo wasn't used to.

"COME ON EVERYBODY IT'S TIME TO GO. WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW." The orange haired male yelled to his family that were getting ready upstairs.

"Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden? You're not usually this enthusiastic to go to parties." Isshin asked curiously walking down the stairs.

"I'm not in a hurry. I just want us to be there on time." He wanted to get there before Orihime arrived. That way he could introduce her to his friends and family to avoid the lady Rukia's attempting to hook him up with.

"Liar. You're actually dressed decently. Is there a special lady you invited?" His dad said smugly. Was Ichigo wearing a blue sweater vest?

"Dad, I doubt Ichigo can find a woman so easily with his short temper." Karin added.

"Why would you say something like that?" He was clearly irritated by his younger sister's comment.

"That's not very nice, Karin. Ichigo is a good guy and any woman will be lucky to have him." Yuzu defended.

"Thanks, Yuzu."

"More like she'd be unlucky." The black haired girl retorted.

"Don't say things like that. Don't jinx this for him. I want him to give me grand children."

"Shut the hell up old man."

"Is she pretty?"

"Of course she is but, that's not why I like her." It wasn't supposed to come out like that. Now his family will continue to ask him questions.

"How old is she, brother?" The gentle girl responded.

"She's the same age as me."

"Are you going to pick her up?"

"No dad. She's going to meet me there."

"What an idiot. You're suppose to pick up your date. What if she arrives there before you do? Nobody knows her but you." Karin said.

Ichigo face palmed at his mistake. How could he send her there instead of picking her up? Everyone left the house and got into the car headed for the party.

_It's already 4:45. I hope we're not late. _His heart raced at the thought.

The elder Kurosaki stared at his son. "Don't worry about it. You won't miss her."

He remained silent and kept his eyes on the road until they arrived.

**5:05 pm **

There were so many Christmas lights, Reindeers, Snowmen, an elf and baby Jesus in a crib. She's not even Christian. The decorations were really over the top. "Hello. Ichigo, Kurosaki-San, Yuzu and Karin." Rukia greeted the family. "I'm glad you all could make it in time, the party is just getting started. Sado and Ishida are already here." What was up with everyone wearing Xmas sweaters? The Kurosaki's were the only ones wearing regular clothes. The decorations inside were just as elaborate. Mistletoes, Christmas stockings, more elves, snowmen, Santa Claus and seven foot tall tree with fake snow and ornaments.

"I'm sure they are. Why don't I hear any music playing? It's a bit quiet for a party, Rukia." The strawberry blonde answered.

"RENJI. TURN THE RADIO ON AND GET ONE OF MY CHRISTMAS CD'S" Kuchiki yelled to her best friend.

"ALRIGH, ALRIGHT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD."

"Hey, Kurosaki. Glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to come here." Uryu stated sarcastically.

"Don't test me Ishida."

"Hey, Ichigo." Sado greeted the orange haired guy.

"What's up?"

"Not much. Just got here a few minutes ago." Chad explained nonchalantly.

"You can help yourself to some eggnog or apple cider." Renji guided him to some of the drinks.

He took a cup of apple cider and sat at the table. The man took a few sips before checking his watch to see the time.

**5:17 **

Ever so often he would check his cell for any calls or stare at his watch. Some of his friends sat at the same table. They talked about many things.

_What's taking her so long to get here? _

"Ichigo, this is my co-worker and friend. Her name is Yuki. Yuki this my friend, Ichigo." Rukia introduced them.

The lady also had black hair but, her eyes were a very light blue. You could almost see through them. Yuki was of average weight and height. She held out her hand for him to shake.

#

#

#

Orihime panicked a bit. She was going to be late to the party. The red head's barley ever invited anywhere. Maybe it's because she didn't have many friends. She groaned in frustration because she over slept and had to rush to get ready. And, it was really cold outside though it was no longer snowing. So, she decided to wear a red turtle neck sweater. _"I hope Kurosaki-Kun isn't mad at me for being late." _Orihime thought.

_I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. _

The song began to play in the cab. She felt sad whenever she heard this song play. No family to go home to. Why did she have to live alone? Why did they have to die so soon? It was really depressing. But, she found a new friend to spend Christmas with this year. And, that made her feel a little better. _"Maybe I'll find mor_e _new friends." _

"May I ask where you're headed to young lady?" The cab driver stated.

"I'm going to a Christmas party."

"Why aren't you spending the holidays with your family?"

"I don't have much of a family. They're either dead or distant." She announced sadly.

"Oh, I see."

"What about you?"

"I have a wife and two kids waiting for me at home. I don't get off work for a few hours. Hopefully I could at least have dinner with them."

"Have a Merry Christmas, sir. Don't take your family for granted."

"I won't. Happy holidays to you too. We're finally here. Have a good time, okay?"

"Thanks a lot." The young lady said before paying the driver.

"I'm here." She saw lights and decorations outside the house. The music played loudly from inside. Orihime twiddled her finger nervously while walking to the front door. She found the nerve to ring the doorbell.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Rukia asked politely.

"I'm Inoue Orihime. My friend is Kurosaki-Kun, he invited me." The gentle lady bowed respectfully.

Kuchiki couldn't find any words to say. She was too shocked to speak. Ichigo invited a pretty girl? No way.

"Um, are you alright? Am I at the wrong house?" The gray eyed lady began to worry.

"No, not at all. Come in. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you." She placed the new girl's jacket on the coat rack

"Same to you, Kuchiki-San."

"Where the hell did Ichigo go?" She scoped the room looking for him. "You stay here I'll be right back."

"_Where could he be? Did he leave?" _

"Hello Miss. What's your name?" Isshin greeted her.

"I'm Inoue Orihime."

"Kurosaki Isshin. So, you're looking for my son?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-San."

He smiled at the young lady. Not only was she pretty but, polite as well. He motioned her to follow him through the hallway.

"There he . . . Is." They saw him talking to some random woman.

She didn't say a word. Her feelings were crushed. For a moment she thought maybe he liked her too. But, she was wrong. He only thought of her as a friend, nothing more or less.

"Hey, dumbass. Inoue-Chan's here to see you."

Ichigo turned around slowly to met her gaze. He smiled lightly until he saw her facial expression. The look of sadness. "Inoue?"

She walked off without a word. This overwhelming feeling hit her when she saw him with another woman. Orihime promised herself not to cry in front of everyone.

"Inoue, please wait." The blonde chased after her.

She reached for her jacket on the coat rack but a strong hand grabbed her small wrist. "Look at me."

"Can you let go of my hand?" Her gray eyes met his.

"Not until you talk to me. Why did you run off like that?"

"I-I forgot something." Orihime sighed in frustration. "I didn't want to bother you." She lied.

"How are you bothering me? I invited you to this party."

"Yeah, you did. I'm your friend, right?"

The one word he didn't want to hear from her was _friend_. He wanted to be more. They already knew enough about each other to be more. The two adults were too shy to admit it. Orihime blushed when she realized that he was still holding her wrist.

"I just met her. My friend introduced us. We were just talking. There's nothing going on between me and Yuki." Ichigo wanted to clear things up between them.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The blonde started to blush as well. Why was it so hard for him to say how he felt? "I thought you needed to know."

"Why?"

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and pressed his lips to hers gently. She never expected a kiss from him. The red head returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Ichigo's hands held on to her small waist. The couple's first kiss.

"I think she needs air to breathe. Don't suffocate the poor lady."

They broke the kiss only to see everyone staring at them. The blush on their cheeks grew darker.

"Shut up. This is . . ."

"Dad already told us." Yuzu stood beside her father and twin sister.

"So, pigs are flying after all? Are you two just going to stand under the mistletoe all night and make out?"

The pair looked up to make sure it was one there.

"Karin?" The blonde haired girl chastised.

"What? Everyone else was thinking it."

"That's my boy. Glad you finally have a girlfriend. A very beautiful one who is kind and polite. She even has a nice body."

Ichigo punched him in the face. "Stop looking at her you pervert."

"You've gotten better, my son. Let's see if you can dodge my roundhouse kick." He attempted to kick Ichigo but he dodged it and threw him to the floor.

"Kurosaki-San. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Inoue-Chan."

He introduced his new girlfriend to all his friends. They all got along great. Everyone ate, sung Christmas carols, danced and laughed the night away. This was the first Christmas she didn't spend alone in a while. She was happy again. Tears welled down her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Her boyfriend was concerned.

"I'm just happy to be-"

"You don't have to explain." He held her possessively in his arms. "You don't have to be alone ever again."

#

#

#

**A/N: So this is the end of the three-shot story. I originally wanted this story to be a little longer. But, I don't want to drag the story on for too long. Maybe I'm still inexperienced when it comes to writing. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank: Magdalenda88, Ermilus and recchinon for your reviews from my last chapter. And, another thanks to everyone else who read, followed and faved this story. I truly appreciate it. I'm not sure of how many more T rated Ichihime fics I'll write. Maybe in the future. For now I'll just focus on finishing No Bounds.**

**Magdalenda88: I was thinking about making it longer but, didn't have much else to add to the story. I'm glad you liked her in this fanfic. **

**Ermilus: I hope you like the end of the story as well. **

**recchinon: I really wanted this story to be a bit different from some Ichihime stories. I always thought her eyes were blue.**


End file.
